NXT High School England
by 98Welshman
Summary: Gwyndaf is a bright 14 year old who follows his own path and loves to wrestle. Despite only being taught a few moves he knows he can make it through NXT High School and become the first British WWE Champion. Set september 2013. AU
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first proper serious story, so I hope enjoy and don't forget to follow and review. Bye _:3

**NXT High School**

**Chapter 1-A New Beginning**

My name is Gwyndaf Wheeler, a newbie in wrestling. No-one in my family likes wrestling, I am a first generation wrestler. Today I am starting my first term (**A/N In Britain we use term instead of semester**) at NXT High School-England. There are 2 NXT High Schools, one in Florida and one in Cornwall, England. I am all packed and ready to go. I just hope everything goes well.

"Are you ready to go?" My mum shouts to me.

"Yes and I have plenty of underwear before you ask." I reply

"Good but we have to leave in 5 minutes to get you to your train in time."

"Okay" I yell down.

"_This is it, I am becoming a wrestler."_

I rush downstairs with my suitcases and place them by the front door and take a few seconds to look around the house and remember what I am doing and why I am doing it. I head out the door with my cases and into the car, ready for what lies ahead.

**5 hours later**

I walk out the train station and see someone holding a sign with my name on it.

"I'm here to take you to NXT High." The man said to me. "Do you want me to carry your suitcases to the car?"

"No thank you, I'll be fine." I replied.

I loaded my bags into the boot of the taxi. We sat in comfortable silence all the way to the school. Once I arrived I thanked the driver and headed inside. When I got inside I was greeted by the receptionist.

"Hello, What's your name?"

I replied quickly but calmly, "Gwyndaf Llewellyn Wheeler."

"Come through so we can give you everything you need."

I walked through the blacked out doors to find a gym on my left with seven rings and about 30 or 40 kids listening to someone in the ring. My eyes were taken off the gym when the receptionist talked.

"Now, here is a security card for your room, this is your timetable and here is a map of the school." She said while handing me the three items. "Do you have any questions?"

"Yes," I replied, "What's my room number?"

"Sorry I forgot, your room is E8."

"Thank you."

I quickly rushed to find my room and put my suitcases in there. I took out my door card and swiped it to hear a satisfying sound. But when I opened the door I saw two other people in the room. One, who had a very strong Irish accent, said to me.

"Who the feck are you?"


	2. Chapter 2-Introductions

**NXT High School**

**Chapter 2-Introductions**

"_Who the feck are you?"_

His tone of voice intimidated me. I didn't want to be intimidated but I was.

"Gwyndaf Wheeler. I'm new here."

"Ah, a newbie. What you doin' here fella?"

"Training to be the first ever Welsh WWE Champion." I stated

"Oh, well my dad was the first-" The redhead started.

"Ever Irish WWE Champion. TLC 2009, Tables match vs. John Cena, right?" I answered calmly while hoping he wouldn't punch me in the face.

"Yeah. Sorry fella forgot to introduce meself, Sheamus O'Shaunessy Jr." He extended his hand for a handshake but quickly took his hand back when he realised that I had already introduced myself. "Sorry…Gwyndaf?"

"Yep. Gwyndaf, but because it's Welsh the f is pronounced as a v but I don't care if you don't pronounce it as a v. Anyway where am I sleeping?" There were three beds. One right next to the door another in the bottom right hand corner and another in the bottom left hand corner.

"You're sleeping on that one." The other person in the room said whilst pointing to the bed in the bottom left hand corner of the room next to the bathroom. "Johnny Barrett." He put his hand out for a handshake and I shook it.

"Gwyndaf Wheeler." I said as I shook his hand. "So…" An uncomfortable silence fell over the room. "What do we do now?" I asked.

"Well, I'm afraid I've got some bad news." Johnny replied, "Because it's Saturday we do nothing until about 7 when we go and have dinner. So we have 2 hours to kill."

"Can you two show me around so I know where I'm going on Monday?"

"Sure, fella. We'll show you around and even show you some moves in the ring." We set off as soon as possible and took a tour around the buildings and we finished at the gym with the rings in. The gym was huge. There were 6 normal rings and 2 'high-flyer" rings.

"In the words of the WWE universe, This…Is…Awesome!"

"In told it would be fella." Sheamus Jr. said to me assuredly.

"Now Gwyndaf what moves do you know?" Johnny asked.

"Not much. A few submissions, a few rest holds, a hurricanrana, and a few top rope manoeuvres. As I said I'm a newbie to this business." I responded. Johnny was the first to reply.

"Now why don't we teach you some moves?"

"That would be awesome, but nothing to hard. Please?"

"We wouldn't do anything you weren't to comfortable with fella." Sheamus and Johnny got in the ring and locked up. "See fella, Johnny will do a suplex on me. Watch carefully." Johnny gave Sheamus a textbook suplex.

"Can I have go?" I enquired

"Okay." Johnny answered. I quickly slid in the ring, got Johnny in a front facelock, put his arm over my neck and gave him a suplex.

"That was great, fella." Sheamus said.

"Thanks." I quickly replied. The rest of the hour was spent teaching me basic wrestling moves and submissions like a DDT, how to Irish whip an opponent, how to punch and kick, a cross body, a sleeper hold, a camel clutch and lots others. Once we finished we went and had dinner, went up to our room and started talking about our interests when a question I hoped no-one would ask.

"What are your family like?"


	3. Chapter 3-The Days Ahead

**Thank you to ****Willow Edmond**** and to ****iheartwwe27**** for reviewing the story and a special thanks to ****iheartwwe27**** for following and favoriting the story and me. Please keep reviewing because it helps me keep going. Also a Methodist Minister is like a vicar but is Methodist. Thanks :3**

**NXT High School**

**Chapter 3 - The Days Ahead**

_Once we finished we went and had dinner, went up to our room and started talking about our interests when a question I hoped no-one would ask._

"_What are your family like?__"_

"Well…" The one question that I didn't want to answer and they had to ask it. "There's my mum and dad and I have two brothers. None of the people in my family like wrestling. I mean no-one. My mum is a Methodist Minister in Wales, my dad is a computer engineer, my eldest brother is a special constable (a police officer who isn't paid) and my other brother is studying Creative Music Technology at Bath Spa University and also brought out a song called Synchronise and he goes by the stage name of Skwyd." Johnny was the first to reply.

"Sounds like a nice family."

"Yeah, it's not. My brother gives me loads of grief and I have a condition called Plantar Fasciitis where over time the tissue on the bottom of my foot has been scared and inflamed because my calf is tight and my foot rolls and gives me a lot of pain in my foot. Whenever my feet hurts he just tells me to man up. I'm kind of glad I came here because I don't get any grief from my family."

"Well fella, you know we're for you." Sheamus told me.

"Yeah, any problems from anyone just come to us and we'll sort them real quick." Johnny reassured.

"Thanks guys." If anyone had told that within a few hours of arriving at NXT High that I would make two friends who I know would I could depend on later.

**The Next Day**

I woke the next morning at 7am. I was always known for going to sleep late and waking up early with loads of energy. I looked at my timetable to see breakfast at 8am and that the rest of the day we had off. I quickly got dressed into jeans and a Sami Zayn t-shirt with some converse. I was never one who would spend hours seeing what something went with. Sheamus was the next one to get up. I could see mornings were not his thing. Once he calmed down we decided to play a prank on him by waking him up with a cold wet sponge.

"You motherfuckers!"

We quickly rushed out of the room down to the cafeteria, with Johnny right on our tails. Once we got to the cafeteria, he calmed down quickly with all the food on offer. They definitely didn't hold anything back when it came to the food. I quickly piled my plate with bacon, sausages, tomatoes, pancakes, a fried egg and a piece of toast and found a table for us to sit on.

"You like your food, don't ya fella." Sheamus remarked

"There are 5 things I care about in this world: friends, video games, wrestling, school and food. And food is the highest on that list." I replied as I tucked in to my plate of food. I was happily chatting to Sheamus and Johnny when the most beautiful girl I had ever seen walked into my view and sat down between me and Johnny.

"Hi guys." The girl said.

"Hey April." The guys replied.

"Who this?" April sounded like she was from the south west of England.

"Hi, I'm Gwyndaf." We made light conversation and once I had finished, I went straight upstairs to set up the table for my computer. A HP P6. Intel I5 Quad-core processor at 3.0 GHz, NVIDIA graphics card, 4GB RAM and 2 TB hard drive. Not bad. But while I was setting up, Johnny and Sheamus burst into the room.

"Fella, we've been called to the theatre for an emergency assembly." This was not good.


	4. Chapter 4-Champions Will Be Made

**This Chapter might be quite long because I couldn't find a natural ending point in the rest of the story**

**NXT High School**

**Chapter 4 - Champions Will Be Made**

_Johnny and Sheamus burst into the room._

"_Fella, we__'__ve been called to the theatre for an emergency assembly.__"__ This was not good._

We quickly rushed out the room, made sure the room was locked and ran down to the theatre. We quickly grabbed some seats and looked around to find everyone's parents on the seats at the side. I found my parents and they smiled at me. I was glad they made the trip down. After a few minutes of tension the Headteacher, William Regal, appeared on stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today is a very special day at NXT High School. But I cannot tell you about it because we have 2 very special guests." The lights went down and we heard a guitar chord ring out followed by a man saying, _"Behold the king, The king of kings."_ The lights went up and we saw the COO, Triple H walk out in a suit with his wife Stephanie McMahon. They shook hands with Regal, got the microphone from him and started talking.

"Today is a very special day for you and for the WWE. I have had so many successes in my life: 13 time World Champion, 3 time Tag Team Champion, 2 time European Champion, 5 time Intercontinental Champion, King of the Ring in 1997 and I won the Royal Rumble in 2002. But I was once in your position, wanting to be a wrestler. If I had this when I was growing up, I would have been in the WWE a lot earlier. But today is not about me, it's about the future of the WWE."

"Yes, so we have a very special announcement. You are getting your own show on the WWE Network and you can see that and more for only…" Stephanie started.

"$9.99" We shouted.

"Yes. This show will follow you around but will more focused on the wrestling aspect of your lives here at NXT High." Stephanie said.

"So you guys must be thinking," Hunter said excitedly, "what are we fighting for. Well you'll be fighting for these." Hunter motioned for something offstage and a stagehand came on wheeling a table with something on. "Firstly the NXT High Championship." Hunter shouted as he took the cloth off the belt. It looked very similar to the NXT Championship but had the words High School Championship inscribed on it. "And for those who prefer to be in a tag team we have these." Hunter then revealed 2 belts. They were both upside down pentagons with the words 'NXT High Tag Team Champions' on them. "And for those wanting to be Divas when you grow up, there is the NXT High Divas Championship." It was the Divas Championship design but had NXT High inscribed on it above the butterfly and the butterfly was purple instead of pink.

"Thank you, Hunter. All the storyline ideas will be made by you but Mr. Regal will decide who will be in those storylines. The show will start tapings in 3 weeks, so you have three weeks to impress all your teachers and trainers. Now, any questions?" Stephanie asked. No-one replied. "Thank you. Now go have fun and see your family."

We all rushed out of our seats and met up with my family but they had to go and catch a plane back to Wales. I found Johnny and Sheamus and was instantly star struck. Both their dads were there. The former Intercontinental Champion Bad News Barrett and the former WWE Champion Sheamus Snr.

"Hey Gwyndaf, this is my dad Wade 'Bad News' Barrett." Greeted Johnny

"And this fella, is my dad Sheamus Snr." Sheamus Jr. Added.

"Hello, it's an honour to meet you both. You both are amazing in ring worker, got bag loads of charisma and just great role models." My voice was shaking as I accidentally gave them praise. Wade and Sheamus Snr both looked at each other dumbfounded.

"Thanks…" Replied Wade, "Anyway, me and Sheamo here have to head back across the pond for Raw and Smackdown tapings. Love you Johnny."

"Love you two, Dad." Johnny replied.

"See you later Kiddo." Sheamus told his son.

"See you later dad." Replied Sheamus. Sheamus and Wade then promptly left. After a long silence I finally spoke.

"So do you two want to help me out in the ring more?" They both agreed and we left to put on our workout clothes. We spent the whole day practicing our moves in the ring. We were having practice matches to test my selling abilities. Sheamus and Johnny were very pleased with my selling abilities.

"Hey guys, can we head over to the high flying rings, I want to try to do a move I learnt online."

"Of course fella. What is the move you want to try?" Sheamus asked. I smirked menacingly.

"An Imploding 450 Splash."


	5. Chapter 5-School Sucks

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed and followed this story, all of you have given me the courage and strength to carry on. Thanks once again :3**

**NXT High School**

**Chapter 5 - School Sucks**

"_Of course fella. What is the move you want to try?__"__ Sheamus asked. I smirked menacingly._

"_An Imploding 450 Splash.__"_

"The feck is that fella?" Sheamus obviously hadn't read wikipedia in a while.

"You go on the top turnbuckle facing towards the crowd, jump backwards but you rotate 450 degrees forward while going backwards and land in a splash position. Adrian Neville's done it a few times on NXT." For only a recent wrestling fan I knew my stuff.

"Well I think I can speak for me and Sheamo here when I say we don't want to be underneath while you try." Johnny responded.

"I didn't actually want to try on you. I just wanted to see whether I could do it."

"I guess we could go over." Sheamus lead the way and he went in to one ring to practice his more aerial moves while me and Johnny went to the other one. I tried over and over again. I just couldn't get the landing right. I either under rotated and landed on my back or over rotated and landed on my back. Slowly but surely I improved when finally… "Yes!" I shouted as I landed on my stomach in a splash position. Sheamus looked over at me from the other ring.

"Did ya do it fella?"

"Yeah! Let me show you. Johnny can get in position?" Johnny agreed after a lot of persuasion. He got in position and looked terrified. I took a deep breath in and jumped back while rotating forward and landing in a perfect splash position and Sheamus, ever the joker, came in and made a 3 count for me. I jumped up and started faux celebrating. But all of a sudden Johnny gave me a Wasteland and Sheamus gave me the High Cross. We all sat down and had a good laugh at what happened. Then what happened gave me an idea.

"Guys," I started, "Why don't we tomorrow have a little triple threat match?"

"That sounds good fella. But why tomorrow?" Sheamus enquired.

"I have to go set up my computer and record a few videos for my YouTube channel."

"Man, is there anything you don't do?" Johnny asked.

"Well, I don't make music." I replied.

"Can ya sing fella?" Sheamus then asked.

"Well.

_Ever since I could remember,_

_Everything inside of me,_

_Just wanted to fit in,_

_I was never was for pretenders,_

_Everything inside I tried to be,_

_Just wouldn't settle in._

_If I told you what I was,_

_Would you turn you're back on me,_

_And if I seemed dangerous,_

_Would you be scared._

_I get the feeling just because,_

_Everything I touch isn't dark enough,_

_That this problem lies in me._" Johnny and Sheamus looked shocked as I sang Monster by Imagine Dragons. " I might have that song as my theme 'cause it kind of says about how I'm not perfect and how my temper can get the better of me." I then noticed their faces. "What?" Sheamus replied first, then Johnny.

"Wow fella."

"That was awesome. I think you should actually cover that FOR your theme song." I blushed at that comment.

"Thanks guys, I've always been told I was a good singer but never believed until you told me. But anyway I need to head back to the room to record YouTube videos, so I will see you guys later." I walked back to my room to setup my computer and recorded some videos and edited them while Johnny and Sheamus came to the room. Once I had finished rendering them it was past 10, so I went to bed and quickly fell asleep knowing my first class was tomorrow at 9. And it was Story writing.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up at about half past 6 and quickly got showered and changed into my clothes for the day: A pair of skinny black jeans, a pair of black trainers, a #BNB shirt and a hoodie. I woke up Sheamus and Johnny at 7, so we could all go down to breakfast together. Once we piled our plates with food, we sat down at our table and engaged in small talk.

"School sucks sometimes doesn't it." I remarked.

"You got that right fella." Sheamus said half asleep.

Once we finished breakfast we headed for Story writing. Unfortunately because I was new they had to get me to introduce myself but of course Mr. Russo had other ideas.

"You have to introduce yourself like an announcer."

"Even with 'the following' bit?" I asked

"No." Mr. Russo answered. I took a deep breath in.

"Well, Introducing, From Bridgend, South Wales. Weighing in at 112 pounds, Gwyndaf Wheeler."

Everyone introduced themselves except one who needed no introduction to me.

"Hey, Gwynny."


	6. Chapter 6-Old Friends

**This is the first chapter to feature over a thousand words at 1061. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and followed and seen this story so far. I will probably be slowing down my release schedule because I don't have time to update the chapters everyday but your support will keep me going. Thanks :3**

**NXT High School**

**Chapter 6-Old Friends**

_Everyone introduced themselves except one who needed no introduction to me._

"_Hey, Gwynny.__"_

"Corey?" I turned around to see one of my best friends staring at me. "Since when did you come here?"

"2 weeks ago." He answered in his Geordie accent, "Me Mam and Dad sent us here when we found out I was related to Adrian Neville and I loved what he was doin' and wanted to be like him." We all sat down on one table and listened to what Mr. Russo was saying. He kept on going on about how he and Ed Ferrara helped define the Attitude Era and what made convincing and real story lines. Once he had finished blabbing he let us write storylines involving everyone on our table. We realised that there were 4 of us and we could utilise the Tournament for the Tag Team Championship as a launching pad for our story. We outlined how the storyline would go and decided to perfect it in the coming weeks. The day went on very slowly after that. After all the classes had finished for the day, I meet up with Sheamus, Johnny and Corey in the ring for that triple threat match we agreed to yesterday.

"So everyone know the rules?" I asked, they all nodded. "And one last thing. NO WEAPONS." Corey acted as the referee and signalled for the bell. Me and Sheamus locked up, while Johnny looked at us. Sheamus got the upper hand and gave me some shoulder blocks and the _Battering Ram_. Once I was down, Johnny crept up behind Sheamus and rolled him up for a 2 count. Johnny and Sheamus looked at each other and started to double team me. After a few minutes, they Irish whipped me to the ropes and I gave them a clothesline. Corey started chanting and I got up after a few seconds and picked Johnny up and gave him a _Jackhammer_ and pinned him but only got a 2 count because Sheamus broke up the pin and he proceeded to give me the _High Cross_, a Crucifix Powerbomb but he only got a 2 and a half count after Johnny broke up the pin. Johnny then Irish Whipped Sheamus and gave him _The Winds Of Change_, a spinning side slam, but only got 2 and a half after Sheamus kicked out. We were all on the floor and we all slowly got up but I rolled out of the ring. Of course being a triple threat match I couldn't get counted out. Johnny slowly got up while Sheamus was doing the Brogue chant and Johnny used the turnbuckles to get himself up. Johnny turned around and got hit with the _Brogue Kick_ but caught his foot on the top turnbuckle. I got up on the apron and hit Sheamus with a super kick and then got up on the top turnbuckle and executed a perfect Imploding 450 Splash on both of them! I then covered Sheamus and Corey made the three count. I was laid out on the mat just realising I had beaten two people in a match. We all slowly got up and congratulated each other.

"Nice match fellas." Sheamus said.

"You too Sheamus." Was how me and Johnny responded. Once we got our breath back, we made it back up to our rooms, had showers and promptly fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

The next day was full of promo work and in ring work. Promo class was first for me and Corey but Sheamus and Johnny had Wrestling Practice. Once we went our separate ways, me and Corey went to Promo class. Thankfully we had guest teachers for today but we didn't know who there were until we heard a famous guitar riff followed by,

"Ooh, you didn't know…Your ass better call somebodyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." Our guest teachers were the 5 time WWE Tag Team Champions of the World, The 'Road Dogg' Jessie James and 'Bad Ass' Billy Gunn, The New Age Outlaws.

"Now we would do our shtick but we are here to teach and you are here to learn from the best of the best on the mic, so for one lesson only, we have another special guest." Road Dogg started. There was a long pause before we heard familiar static and the opening riff for 'Cult of Personality' rung throughout the room and CM Punk came and did his signature entry. As the lesson went on they split us into two's so I went with Corey and cut a promo using our storyline as a basis.

"Corey, last week you betrayed me in the biggest fight of our lives, we were friends. Were being the operative word. So why don't you come on down and explain why you did it." Silence. "I know why you won't come out to face me. Because you're a coward, a coward. You know when you step between these ropes you will be so battered and bruised, you will never ever go against me again." Corey would come out with Sheamus and Johnny.

"You know why I turned on you? Because you are good for nothing Sheep-Shagger." I feigned hurt.

"Whoa, do you really think that those words would hurt after I've been called it most of my life." All three of the guest teachers came up behind me.

"Whoa man, you guys could give us a run for our money." CM Punk said. I spoke next to some of my heroes.

"I wouldn't you guys have bought fans to their knees with your promos." I turned to CM Punk. "No-one will be able to live up to the infamous pipe bomb promo of the summer of Punk 2011." I then turned to the NAO. "You guys' entrance can possibly never be matched with your charisma and personality." Man. I never was good around famous people.

"Thanks." Was all the three said before they walked away and conversed, not knowing that they were in agreement on something concerning me.


	7. Chapter 7-Today Everything Changes

**Sorry about the Chapter felling stagnant I had A LOT of writers block whiled doing this chapter so, sorry. The next time I will probably be updating is on Saturday because I have other commitments that I have on Thursday and Friday. Thanks :3**

**NXT High School**

**Chapter 7-Today Everything Changes**

"_Thanks.__"__ Was all the three said before they walked away and conversed, not knowing that they were in agreement on something concerning me._

**Two Weeks Later**

Breakfast was the last thing on my mind. It was only three days from the taping and there was a lot cameras around the school and one was following me and my friends. The last two and a bit weeks have been a whirlwind. I don't know what is happening at the tapings.

"Fella, why you quiet?" Sheamus got me out of my trance.

"Sorry man, just wondering what will happen at the tapings on Thursday. I just don't like surprises." I replied.

"Well, I'm afraid of got some BAD NEWS. See, here there will be a lot of surprises around here."

"Johnny do you really have use your dad's catchphrases all the time?" I asked.

"Yeah." Johnny replied. After that we made small talk, finished our breakfast and got ready for the day ahead.

First was aerial wrestling. We were taught how to safely do a moonsault, dives to the outside of the ring, frankenstieners and high-angle senton bombs. Next was promo class, where we were STILL learning how to cut a promo on the fly, and last was submission wrestling class. We learned about the "Nature boy's" signature move: The Figure Four Leg Lock. We also learned how to do a Boston Crab, a Texas Cloverleaf, a side leg lock and a crossface. I then hung in the high-flyers ring, trying a new move out hoping to use it in my first title match.

**The Day of Tapings**

Today was the day of the NXT High School Tapings. We were emailed the list of matches taped for the first episode:

"Sheamus Jr. (Heel) Vs Jack Gilpin (Face)-16-man NXT High School Championship Tournament Match,

April Bevis (Heel) Vs Leah Davis-8-woman NXT High School Divas Championship Tournament Match

The Droitwich Lions (Gwyndaf & Corey. Face) Vs Colin Collins & Jaime Collins (Face)-8-team NXT High Tag Team Championship Tournament."

It was 7.30 and I texted Corey.

Me: _Have you seen your email?_

Corey: _No, why?_

Me: _We are Main-eventing the first show._

Corey: _Come to my room. We need to talk strategy._

I walked to his room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He shouted in his Geordie accent. I opened the door and gave him a bro hug. We sat down on his bed. He was the only one in his room.

"So," I started. "I haven't seen you in the ring. What is your in ring style?"

"Well, I use suplexes and have a varied style, but I don't go 'up top' and pull off high risk manoeuvres." He replied.

"What's your finishing move?"

"A release powerbomb." He answered. An idea popped into my head.

"Why don't we have you do a release powerbomb and I then do an imploding 450 splash while you incapitate the opponent?"

"Yeah, we have today free so lets go practice a match with Sheamo and Johnny."

"Alright." I said. "But not now they don't like mornings."

"Well neither do we."

"Yeah but you probably aren't as bad as them. They will lose their shit if you wake them at 7." We agreed not to wake them.

**Two Hours Later-9 hours till Taping**

We all got to the gym at the same time. It was Johnny and Sheamus Vs Me and Corey. Corey and Johnny started in the ring. Corey started of well, nailing a few kicks, punches and a dropkick. Corey Irish whipped Johnny but he reversed it and Clotheslined Corey. Johnny hit some suplexes and takedowns and then held Corey in some rest holds until Corey hit a back suplex to create some separation. Corey and Johnny both crawled over to me and Sheamus respectively. Corey and Johnny tagged out at the same time and I started to nail Clotheslines on Sheamus and he crawled over to a corner and dropkick and a stinger splash and went for the cover.

1!…

2!…

Kickout

I then hit Sheamus with a hurricanrana so he hit the turnbuckle and tagged in Corey who hit a DDT and a German Suplex. He then got the cover,

1!…

2!…

Sheamus then broke it up and I got in the ring and gave him a standing Shiranui, known as the _Sethwalker_. I then got to my corner and Corey tagged me in while giving Johnny the _Geordie Powerbomb_ and I hit the imploding 450 Splash and went for a pin,

1!…

2!…

3!

Me and Corey celebrated over our fallen opponents. We then practised our double team moves and we nailed them all. We were ready.

**NXT High Taping**

Fireworks indicated the show was starting.

"Hello everybody, I'm Josh Matthews joined by my colleague Matt Striker and welcome to NXT High. Today everything changes…"


	8. Chapter 8-The Tournaments Begin

_Sorry guys for being a bit late. I was having too much fun on steam and Minecraft and honestly forgot. But never fear, I'm back and probably uploading on a Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday. But now on with the show and don't forget to rate and review and follow. Thanks _:3

**NXT High School**

**Chapter 8-The Tournaments Begin**

The show was beginning so I headed down to gorilla and wished Sheamus luck in his match against Jack.

"Hey man, good luck out there I know your gonna kill it." I said.

"You know it fella." He replied. I walked back to the dressing room belonging to Me, Corey, Johnny and Sheamus and entered just as the match was starting.

"Guys, what do you think Sheamus can do it?" I asked.

"Yeah," Corey replied, "He was trained by his dad."

"Well, we'll see." Sheamus locked up with Jack and quickly got him into a headlock. Jack pushed Sheamus to the ropes and threw him to the ropes on the opposite side but was quickly grounded by as shoulder tackle. Sheamus then put Jack in a reverse chinlock showing his heelish behaviour. Johnny stood up and headed for the door

"Now I need to go to gorilla and interfere." He said. A few minutes later Sheamus hit the _10 Beats Of The Bodhran_ and _White Noise_. Sheamus went to get a chair and as he did Johnny walked down to ringside. Sheamus got in the ring with a chair but while the referee tried to take it off him, Johnny got in the ring and hit the _Bullhammer_ and Sheamus hit the _Brogue kick_ as Johnny rolled out of the ring. Sheamus then went for the cover.

1!…

2!…

3!

**Ding Ding Ding**

Sheamus rolled out of the ring and held his arm up with Johnny. They both headed for the back while the divas came out. Once the divas match finished it was mine and Corey's turn to go out. The opening riffs of Holiday by Green Day rang out through the arena as me and Corey fist pumped and ran through the curtain as the guitar got heavier and the ring announcer said, "The following contest is an NXT High School Tag Team Championship Tournament match, scheduled for one fall. Making their way to the ring, From Droitwich, England, Weighing in at a combined weight of 267 pounds, Gwyndaf and Corey, The Droitwich Lions." We came out, hyped up the crowd, high fived and ran into the ring under the bottom rope and ran to the turnbuckles and stood on the second turnbuckle. We then waited for our opponents to appear. Once they came to the ring, Corey offered to go first. The bell rung and Corey and Colin locked up in the ring and broke after about 30 seconds. Colin then went to lock up but Corey ducked and gave Colin a forearm in the small of his back. Corey ducked a punch and gave Colin 3 Clotheslines, then a suplex and Corey tagged me in and we did a frankensteiner into a powerbomb and I went for the cover,

1!…

2! Kickout at 2.

I picked up Colin and gave him a Northern Lights Suplex but instead of going for a pin, I rolled through and gave him two more.

"Whoa, a triple rolling Northern Lights Suplex!" I heard Matt Striker shout from the commentary. Hearing the crowd cheer for my move made the adrenaline pump even faster through my body. I stood there for a few seconds, sucking it in. I then picked up Colin and Irish Whipped him but I was hit by a massive clothesline. Colin crawled towards his corner while I tried to stop him from tagging out by grabbing his foot, but he shifted his weight and hit me with an Enziguri. I tried to tag in Corey but before I could, I heard a slapping sound and the referee shouting,

"Tag!", to signify Jamie had been tagged in. I got up and tried to clothesline him but he ducked and hit Corey off the apron. He then ran at me and gave me a cross body and Hurricanrana. I crawled to the corner and was given a stinger splash and an Enziguri for my troubles. Jamie put me up top and tried to Superplex me but I blocked it, giving me some punches to the chest and gave him a Sunset Flip Powerbomb and tried to catch my breath in the ring. I could hear Corey shouting and I crawled over and slapped his hand as Jaime did the same. I rolled under the ropes and slowly stood up. I finally opened my eyes and saw Corey nail 3 Clotheslines on Colin and hit his signature move, a slingshot suplex. He then shouted,

"IT'S OVER!" and picked up Colin for the _Geordie Powerbomb_ and as he did, I tagged myself in when I knew he had finished the move I hit the Imploding 450 Splash and went for the cover while Corey knocked Jamie off the apron. I then heard the referee shout,

"1!…

2!…

3!"

**Ding! Ding! Ding!**

I got up out of the cover after quietly asking Colin whether he was okay, to which he replied yes. Me and Corey then celebrated and helped our opponents up, shook hands and raised their arms as the first show ended.

The rest of the day was spent walking around backstage and congratulating people on their victories and efforts until a stagehand walked into the locker room.

"Gwyndaf, Corey." He started. "You guys have a tag match in about 10-15 minutes against Bruno and Jack Mclean."

"Why?" I asked.

"It's the dark match for tonight's tapings, no tournament match, just a normal match."

"Okay, thanks." Corey said. After the stagehand left, Corey looked to me and said, "Don't we know a Jack Mclean?"

"Yeah, we do but I think he still lives in Droitwich. But you never know what can happen in the WWE." I replied. I knew I shouldn't feel like this, but there was something niggling inside of me. "Corey, I'm going to head to Gorilla and see if I can meet up with Jack and see who he is." Corey looked at me and nodded showing he understood what I had said to him. I then promptly left the room to try and find Jack. I walked around to Gorilla and tried to find Jack, when two hands covered my eyes. I then put one arm into a hammerlock and looked up to see my old friend from Droitwich, Jack Mclean. I then gave him a Bro hug and released him. I was going to talk to him but a stagehand came and told us our match was next. I looked into Jack's eyes and said,

"Let's do this."


	9. Chapter 9-The Dark Match

**NXT High School**

**Chapter 9-The Dark Match**

'Be Somebody' by The Enemy came on and Jack and Bruno went out first. In storyline they were long lost brothers who found each other and formed a bond with the desire to become WWE Tag Team Champions being NXT High Tag Team Champions would help them achieve that goal. Thankfully they were just friends who hit it off. I didn't really like that song as an entrance theme. It wasn't punchy enough, but it's their choice. They both slid under the bottom rope and waited for us. As Jack and Bruno stood in the ring, we appeared on the TitanTron .

"Up here." I said through the TitanTron. "That's better. Now, I know you guys just want a normal match but we thought it would be, ahem, _Best For Business_ if a stipulation was added to the match. So we went to Principal Regal and suggested this new stipulation and he agreed, so this match is now…"

"A 2 out of 3 Falls Match." Corey said. The crowd erupted at this announcement and then the camera went off and 'Holiday' rang through the arena as we ran through the curtain. Jack and Bruno got out of the ring and met us on the ramp as we brawled but me and Corey got the upper hand and I slammed Jack into the barricade, knocking him out. Corey was on the ramp laying into Bruno and we did a double suplex on the ramp and we rolled Bruno into the ring. As the referee rang the bell I was in the ring making me the legal man. Corey then hoisted Bruno on his shoulders as I got on the top turnbuckle and hit a diving clothesline, otherwise known as the Legion Of Doom's finisher, _The Doomsday Device_. I quickly ran to the cover.

1!…

2!…

3! **Ding! Ding! Ding!**

The first fall was ours but we needed to keep them at bay and keep them down. I then grabbed Bruno legs gave him a kick to the midsection and put him in a _Boston Crab_. I had locked it in when Jack was coming to and pulled Corey off the apron and hit him with a running bulldog on the floor. I stopped applying the hold and shouted at Jack.

"What was that for?"

"This." Jack replied. Just as Jack finished I was rolled up by Bruno,

1!…

2!…

I kicked out at 2 and a half but as I was getting up I was hit with a _FameAsser_. Bruno then crawled to the cover.

1!…

2!…

3!

It was 1 fall apiece and they were very close apart. But we wanted to drag this fall out and make it exciting. Bruno picked me up and tagged Jack in and they Irish-whipped me into a double arm drag followed up by a wheel barrow senton by Jack and covered me.

1!…

2!..

I kicked out at two and a half. Jack then picked me up, gave me a perfectly executed snapmare and went up to the top rope and was going to give me his finisher, a _Frog Splash_, but I ran up and gave him a sitout facebuster from the top which I called _The Destroyer_. I crawled slowly to my corner only to realise that Corey was still out on the floor. I used the ropes to pull myself up while Jack tagged in Bruno. Bruno instantly ran into the ring and hit me with three clotheslines. I then crawled to the corner while Bruno was in the opposite corner and he ran at me and gave me a _Stinger Splash_, he then went back and gave me another. I was getting dominated when Bruno picked me up and gave me two delayed vertical suplexes. The pain in my back was huge and being outnumbered was horrible. Bruno picked me up to give me a gorilla press slam but I got out of it and rolled him through and gave him a super kick. I lay on the ground for a few seconds until a rush of adrenaline overcame me and I kipped up and started to punch at Bruno until he was in the corner. When he was I ran at him and gave him a clothesline. I then ran to the corner again and gave him a monkey flip. Jack tried to hit me but I dodged and then hit him with a super kick which knocked him off the apron. I then ran at Bruno and we both Clotheslined each other. I heard someone banging their feet on the apron and I was surprised to see Corey on the apron with his hand outstretched. I turned around to see Bruno ready to jump to tag Jack and I nodded and we tagged in our partners at about the same time. Which was bad for Jack as it was him because he was the one who laid out Corey. Corey came in like a house on fire, giving Jack punches, clotheslines and even a pretty sweet dropkick. He then gave Jack a slingshot suplex and picked Jack up and _Geordie Powerbomb_ and went for the cover.

1!…

2!..

Bruno broke up the count and while they were fighting I went up to the top rope and hit my _Imploding 450 Splash_ and gave Bruno a Superkick while Corey went for the cover.

1!…

2!…

3!

I got Corey up and held his hand up. I looked at Corey and pointed at our opponents.

**Don't you guys just love cliffhangers. Now I will upload the next chapter on Wednesday and don't forget to review and follow. Thanks, Bye :3**


	10. Chapter 10-Friends Make The Best Enemies

**NXT High School**

**Chapter 10-Friends Make The Best Enemies**

_I got Corey up and held his hand up. I looked at Corey and pointed at our opponents._

We both got our opponents and held their hands up. The crowd showed their appreciation as I got a microphone,

"So, did you enjoy tonight?" The crowd cheered loudly. "Now don't forget to watch this on the WWE Network, we don't know when it'll be premiering but just look out for NXT High on the WWE Network for only…"

"$9.99!" They shouted.

"Thank you, have a nice day." Everyone filed out of their seats as we headed backstage. When we got past gorilla everyone was there clapping and cheering, I quickly turned red. I was never good with attention, I liked to stay in the shadows. Well, unless I was singing, then I came out of my shell. I headed back to the locker room and had a shower. Once I had packed everything up I headed back to my room and played Minecraft until I was too tired to carry on. When I was in bed I made a mental note to talk to Jack the next day.

**The NXT Day**

The next day was mostly the same. Classes. The only ones I liked were Luchador, Submission and Promo class. Those were the ones that I excelled in. Promo class was where we literally just cut promos all the time and how to cut a promo. Once all the classes were finished I texted Jack and told him to meet me in the ring room. 10 minutes later we met each other.

"Why did you come here Jack?" I asked.

"Well remember that time in PE when you and Corey had that match on the crash mats without ropes or turnbuckles and still managed to get a match out?"

"And you asked me what moves were?" I asked.

"Yeah, I then went on Youtube, searched some matches that you recommended and was hooked from that moment on. I then searched for Wrestling schools and this was one that was highly recommended. So here I am." His answer was straight forward so I quizzed him more.

"So what would your style be?"

"High-flying but with power moves." He replied.

"Do you want to have a practice match?"

"Fuck yeah."

We moved into the ring and locked up. I shifted my weight and got Jack into a wristlock and reversed it until it I got Jack into a headlock but he bounced me off the ropes. I then caught him with a shoulder block and ran against the ropes and when he tried to jump over me, I jumped and hit him with a dropkick and went to the corner and hit a springboard arm drag. Jack then got up and we locked up and Jack got me in a front facelock and hit a snap suplex. He tried to go for another one but I blocked it and hit a delayed vertical suplex. The match went back and forth until Jack got on the top rope and when he went for a dropkick, I grabbed his legs and put him in a cloverleaf and sat on his back. After about half a minute Jack tapped out. We spent about another 30 minutes in the ring and I showed Jack my idea for a new submission, an inverted sharpshooter with an inverted bear hug.

"Fuck that hurts!" Shouted Jack.

"Do you give up?" I asked.

"Yep." I then let Jack go, "Where did you learn that move?"

"I didn't." I said with a smirk. "I came up with it yesterday and today was the first time I ever tried it on someone. Thanks for being my test dummy."

"You're a dick, you know that?"

"Yep but that's why you love me."

"Damn right."

**The NXT Week**

On the next Thursday was the set of tapings where the finals of the tournament were being decided. Three episodes were being taped. In the first episode, me and Corey competed in a squash match but Sheamus and Johnny came down to the ring and almost cost us the match but we quickly got the upper hand and beat our opponents convincingly. While we were celebrating, Sheamus and Johnny slid in the ring and we stared each other down. After 20 seconds we both started punching each other until me and Corey were both blinded and Corey hit me with the _Geordie Powerbomb_.

In the next show, me and Corey weren't scheduled for a match but we did have a promo segment.

"Corey, why did you give me a powerbomb last week?" I asked.

"I was blinded by Sheamus." Corey replied

"Well, I was blinded by Johnny and I didn't fight you, did I?"

"No." Corey said quiet and dejectedly.

"Should you apologise so we can move on?"

"I'm sorry for giving you a powerbomb."

"Thank you. Now we can move on and win the NXT High School Tag Team Championships!" As I shouted this, the crowd went wild and I smiled at Corey knowing what was happening the next week.

The producers went over what was happening with the tournament final match. It was me and Corey versus Jack and Bruno. It was going to be the same as our first match with a different ending and with the same promo at the start.

"Guys. Up here." I said through the TitanTron. "That's better. Now, I know that tonight there are stipulation matches for the tournament finals so we thought it would be, ahem, _Best For Business_ to suggest a stipulation for the match. So we went to Principal Regal and suggested this new stipulation and he agreed, so this match is now…"

"A 2 out of 3 Falls Match." Corey said. We rushed out as Holiday began playing and we brawled in the ring and on the outside. While the referee was distracted with me, Corey got a chair and knocked out Jack. The match played out as our first match had. When the score was tied at 1-1 I was brawling with Jack in the ring, Sheamus and Johnny came out to the ring and Sheamus had his newly acquired NXT High School Championship belt on. I knocked Jack down and shouted at Sheamus and Johnny.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just watching." Just after Sheamus had said that, Jack rolled me up for a 2 count but while the referee was distracted by Sheamus and Johnny, Corey had gotten in the ring with a steel chair and hit me right in the face with it and left the ring smirking and joined up with Sheamus and Johnny on the ramp while Jack got into the cover and the crowd chanted no instead of counting the pin.

NO!…

NO!…

NO!

**Do you guys hate Corey now. Tell me by leaving a review and you can follow my story. Now I'm sorry I haven't been updating, school is so annoying and because I'm in the last year of my GCSE's the work has been ramped up to the max. So, I won't be uploading as much as I was when I started this story. Also, because I want to I am going to be doing a song of the week, so this week's song is: See Creatures by Skwyd (aka my brother) go look at his sound cloud and buy his debut single (PLUG), Synchronise, on most online music distribution services. Thanks :3. P.S. This is my longest chapter with 1135 words of story.**


	11. Chapter 11-The Fallout

**NXT High School**

**Chapter 11-The Fallout**

_How could he? _I thought. _How could he stab me in the back? We've known each other for years. But I will get back at him. I will get payback, payback will be mine. Cause payback's a bitch._

I suddenly came to and realised that I had been pinned in the Championship final. I sat up and put my head in my hands. After a few seconds, I felt a hand pat my back. When I looked up, I found Jack standing there with his championship belt over his right shoulder extending his hand to me. I used his hand to stand up and I tried to put on a brave face on as I raised Jack and Bruno's hand but I really looked sad. Then looked towards Corey. Seeing the face of that bastard made me really angry and just before we went off air, I gave Corey the middle finger.

Once the show stopped taping, I slid out of the ring and went behind the curtain, after signing some autographs and taking some pictures, and got a round of applause from the producers and staff behind gorilla. Once I got out of that predicament, I went back to the locker room and punched Corey in the arm.

"What was that for?" Corey asked.

"Hitting me in the head that hard" I said rubbing my head.

"I wanted realism." He responded.

"Well, I got realism. I need paracetamol and a shower."

"Yep, you stink."

"I heard that!" I shouted from the shower.

"That was the point." Once I had a shower, I went back to my room and saw that the first episode of WWE NXT High School was up on the WWE Network. I grabbed my notebook and wrote notes about the match for me and Corey. I need to stay down longer after kicking out or after a big power move, when a match goes on for longer I need weaker kick outs and more suplexes and varied moves. Corey needs to do the same as me and use more high flying moves. Once the episode was over, I turned my computer and recorded a video for my YouTube channel. I turned on my recording software and started the video.

"Hello everybody, my name is 98Welshman…"

**The NXT Morning**

I was awoken very suddenly by my phone buzzing. I unlocked my phone to see an email saying:

'Gwyndaf,

You have a creative meeting with me, the creative staff, Corey, Sheamus, Johnny, Jack and Bruno at 9am today in my office. Do not wear smart clothing.

With Thanks,

William Regal

Principal, WWE High School.'

I saw it was 7:30 and both Sheamus and Johnny were starting to awake.

"Guys we have a creative meeting with Regal at 9. We need to go get breakfast." They would normally kick up a fuss but they got up without saying a word and we once we were changed, we headed downstairs and quickly grabbed some breakfast and headed to Regal's office and met up with Corey, Jack and Bruno. We waited for half an hour because we were early. He then came out of his office and greeted all of us individually and lead us into his office where there was only one person but he looked very familiar. The man then greeted us with a warm smile.

"Hi, I'm Vince Russo." I instantly froze. I was in the same room as one of the pioneers of the attitude era with Ed Ferrara, Vince Russo! He stood and greeted us all and when he shook my hand I introduced myself.

"Hello, Mr Russo. It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Gwyndaf Wheeler."

"Please don't call me Mr Russo. It makes me feel old, call me Vince. And it's a pleasure to meet you." He then addressed all of us, "I've seen the plans you all have drawn up for the storyline and I've seen the things you guys have done at the tapings and I can safely say this may be the top storyline in NXT High School." My jaw dropped we had the seal of approval from Vince Russo.

For the next hour or so we bounced ideas off of each other like me, Jack and Bruno forming a faction to compete against Corey, Sheamus and Johnny, Having me go up against Corey for the #1 Contendership for the NXT High School Championship and the one we went with.

"So, this is the one we're going for?" Vince asked as he pointed at a sheet of paper on the circular table.

"Yes" We all said.

"Good." Vince responded, "I'll work on the outline while you all refine it. I have faith in this story." We all shook hands and left the room. As soon as we left the room, I breathed a sigh of relief and spoke.

"Holy Shit, guys. We are working with one of the pioneers of the attitude era, Vince Russo!" We I had finished speaking I hyperventilated and had to be calmed by everyone else.

"He does this all the time." Corey said.

"I do not!" I protested.

"Well what about that time you met Daniel Bryan, or that time you met Zack Ryder and Dean Ambrose."

"Point taken." It was at this time I got a text from reception.

'There is someone by the name Gwydion here to meet you.' I looked up to my friends.

"Guys, my brother is at reception. I may need you to come with me."

"Why?" Sheamus asked.

"Shit will go down."

**Thank you for reading, don't forget to do all the good stuff like rate, review and follow the story. Also, Artist of the Week is: Dan Bull. He is and amazing rapper who does raps on loads of things so go check him out and also check out my YouTube Channel which is mentioned in this Chapter. Anyway, It is getting late and I am shattered so I will see you guys later with another Chapter. Bye :3**


	12. An Update

**An Update**

Hi guys. So this is a quick update that I decided to do because I got a question from a guest asking:

'Would you use a submitted OC, and if so, what do you want to know?'

Now because I am a fan fiction noob and don't know whether you can respond to reviews, I decided to tell you guys the answer. And the answer is yes, I will use submitted OC's throughout this three part story. If you want to submit an OC, inbox me or review the story and I would like to know,

Name,

Ring Name,

Age,

Height,

Weight,

Appearance,

Ring Gear,

Wrestling Characteristics I.e. High-flyer, Submission, Powerful, Versatile etc.,

Face/Heel,

Signature Moves,

And Finisher(s)

This will allow me to see what the OC would look like, how he would move and how I can incorporate him into future storylines. Now I said early about how this would be a 3 part story. There will be three (or four) parts as my OC becomes older and more experienced, and these will follow him as he moves his way up the ranks at NXT and WWE. Anyway, there will be a chapter up tomorrow because this was just a short update. Also thanks to my friend, Jack, who thought of the idea of me recommending a fan fiction and calling it FanFiction Friday. This week's FanFiction is Total Divas by KGStutts. An amazing fanfiction that ended after 197 chapters following Jesse Coleman that takes loads of turns and re-reading the last chapter just makes me smile. Anyway thanks for reading and Bye :3


	13. Chapter 12-This Is Just The Beginning

**NXT High School**

**Chapter 12-This Is Just The Beginning**

"_Guys, my brother is at reception. I may need you to come with me.__"_

"_Why?__"__ Sheamus asked._

"_Shit will go down.__"_

Me and my friends walked to reception to talk to my brother. When I saw him I walked up to him and sternly said,

"What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you two." He said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here to tell you to do something and to actually do something." Once he finished talking, he punched me.

"What was that for?" I asked while rubbing my arm instinctively .

"Not calling Mum or Dad." Fuck. I knew there was something that I needed to do. "That is why I am here. To tell you to Skype Mum and Dad at least twice a week."

"Sorry, I knew I needed to do something. Thank you." I then hugged him but was surprised when I felt him hugging me back. "Why are you hugging me? You never ever hug me."

"I'm proud of you. You are living out your dream and are on TV every week."

"Says the person who has a song released on Itunes and Beatport at the age of 18!"

"I guess." He said.

"Well, while you're come meet my friends and hang out until the taping tonight."

"You have friends?!" He said surprised

"And the old Gwyd's back." We walked towards my friends and they introduced themselves one by one. Once they had all introduced themselves, I remembered that I needed to ask Gwyd a question. "Gwydion, can I use one of your songs as my entrance theme?" I asked

"Yes as long as they say that I made the song as put a graphic up saying they can buy it on Itunes and Beatport." I quickly agreed to his conditions and was about to show him around when he wondered into the 'ring room' as I liked to call it. He stood there in shock and went to one of the empty rings and slid in and hit the ring mat. "That's pretty hard. I would hate to have to fall on that."

"It's just what we do on a daily basis. Just think how it is to fall from the top rope."

"That must hurt lots more."

"But it doesn't. Do you want me to show you?" He nodded worriedly. I climbed to the top rope and executed a missile dropkick on no one and immediately got up.

"How?"

"Padding. Don't get me wrong, it still hurts but a lot less because of the padding and springs."

"Wow. This room is so cool, I wonder what the other rooms are like." He said dreamily.

"Well I could show you around if you want." He nodded excitedly. We went around the buildings and stopped at one which I knew he would like. The recording studio. When we went in he had a mini nerd-gasm over all the state of the art equipment.

"You are so lucky to be here."

"I feel privileged to come here. I also need to make some music." When I was back in my hometown I made music all the time but I never really had the time. We then left the room and headed up to my room. I was getting changed when my brother spoke.

"I really want to go back to the rings."

"Well why don't we go back down there and me and my friends can have a 6 man tag team match?"

"You would do that for me?"

"Hey, that's what brothers are for." I then got changed into some workout clothes and told everyone to meet me at the ring in half an hour

**Half An Hour Later**

We all met up and decided it would be me, Jack and Bruno vs. Corey, Sheamus and Johnny. Bruno and Sheamus were in the ring first. They locked up, Sheamus got the upper hand and put Bruno into a side headlock. Bruno bounced Sheamus off the ropes, but Sheamus bounced off the other side and gave Bruno a shoulder block. Sheamus taunted me and Jack, and ran to the ropes. Bruno went underneath Sheamus' feet and jumped over him when he ran back. When Sheamus bounced off the ropes he was met by a perfect dropkick. He rolled out of the ring and met up with Corey and Johnny. Bruno looked at me and Jack. Me and Jack looked at each other knowing what to do. Jack and I bounced off the ropes opposite Corey, Johnny and Sheamus and ran towards them and jumped through the middle ropes and hit a stereo suicide dives. Jack and I high fived each other as Bruno rolled Sheamus into the ring and pinned him for a 1 count. Bruno picked Sheamus up and Irish Whipped him into the corner we were in and tagged me in. Bruno did a snapmare and kept Sheamus down as I jumped over the ropes and hit a leg drop for a 1 count. I picked Sheamus and hit a suplex and I floated over into the cover for a 2 count. I got Sheamus into a side leg lock but after 20 seconds hit me with some kicks to the head and I let go of the submission but when Sheamus sat up I hit a dropkick to his face. Me, Bruno and Jack got frequent tags until Sheamus hit Jack with _White Noise_. Sheamus started crawling towards his corner and Jack crawled to our corner. Sheamus tagged in Corey first, so I tagged in. I didn't make any movements as Corey came in shouting,

"You will never be as good as me." He turned towards his tag partners and had a talk with his partners. While he was walking backwards to attack me, I readied myself. When he turned around, I hit him with a springboard crossbody and starting hitting him with punches to the head. I then got off of him before everyone counted to five and stood up. I then dragged him to my corner and tagged in Bruno because Jack was in no state to wrestle at that moment. Bruno gave Corey with a neckbreaker and I jumped up to the top rope and gave Corey a leg drop from the top. Bruno covered Corey for a 2 count and then put him into a rear chinlock. Sheamus and Johnny started shouting at Corey and he got up and kneed Bruno until he got out of the chinlock. Bruno came running at Corey but Corey kicked Bruno in the stomach and landed a DDT. Corey crawled over to his corner while Bruno tagged me in. I got him up and grabbed his foot but he hit me with an Enziguri and we slowly crawled to our corners with me tagging in Jack and Corey tagging in Johnny. They both ran at each other but Johnny got the upper hand with a series of Clotheslines as he was the fresh man. Johnny then hit a tear drop suplex that would make Shawn Michaels proud and then lifted Jack onto his shoulders and hit Jack with the _Wasteland_. He pinned Jack but me and Bruno broke up the count at 2. Sheamus and Corey tried to hit Bruno and me with a _Brogue Kick_ and a flying clothesline but we ducked and hit them both with a Superkick. They both rolled onto the floor and I went onto the apron and bounced off the ropes and hit them with an _Asai Moonsault_. I quickly rolled back into the ring where Bruno and Jack were and stood behind Johnny and connected with a jumping neckbreaker called the_ Downfall_. Jack then climbed the nearest turnbuckles and hit his _Frog Splash_ and pinned Johnny for the 3 count. Jack then got out of the cover and celebrated with us and everyone soon joined us. My brother then spoke up,

"I don't swear but holy shit that was awesome."

"Now do you respect my decision?" I asked.

"Fuck yeah."

**Three Hours Later**

Three hours later the taping was happening and I had a match against Sam Williams and easily defeated him with the _Imploding 450 Splash_, when I saw my brother at ringside and hugged him as his song, Synchronise, played in the background until Corey came out and attacked me from behind. The next episode we were taping, I got in the ring and cut a promo on Corey,

"Corey, last week you attacked me when my brother was at ringside. I remember you at school. We were unique. You and I both loved wrestling. It's all we ever talked about. When we saw the football team being all high and mighty, we were disgusted. We never followed the crowd. But when the chips were down, we fought together. Until that night." Boos erupted from the crowd, "The night you stabbed me in the back. I will admit when that happened, I cried. We all do. Then I got thinking. Thinking about what we were. Then I realised how you had changed, cause on that night you became what you despised. A follower. A jock. You were using me to get to the top. You don't have enough talent to be here! Without me holding your hand, you are worthless! You are a nobody! Just hope that when you get in the ring with me that I will give you mercy. But everyone here knows that it I will never give you mercy. Because there are only 2 types of matches that I would agree to having with you. Number 1, a Hell In A Cell match, but I know that will never happen. And number 2, An I Quit Match." The Crowd erupted, "But I know that it will never happen because you are to scared to face me because you know what I am capable of when someone crosses me. But if you do step in the ring with me, just remember six little words. Those six little words will come out of your mouth and you will enjoy it. Those six words. Gwyndaf, you are better. I quit. Just remember. This is just the beginning"

**Wow, Gwyndaf's friends finally met his brother and had Gwyndaf cut a promo on Corey. Thanks to the guest Wrestling Addict for sending his OC. He will be used in the future. The match in this chapter was the longest I had written taking up most of a page and bring 696 words long and this chapter is the longest at a whopping 1707 words of story. Now I actually want to do another fanfiction but I actually want it to be a collaboration with another writer. If you are interested PM me and we could probably work something out. Anyway, please review and follow and share. Thanks, Bye :3**


	14. Chapter 13-NXT High In Your House

**NXT High School**

**Chapter 13-NXT High: In Your House**

"_This is just the beginning__"_

I dropped the microphone and rolled out of the ring and back behind the curtain. Once I was back I was hugged from behind by my brother.

"I thought you left."

"Well, I don't have to be at university until later tomorrow and I was asked whether I would like to be in the storyline."

"What did you say?" I asked nervously.

"Yes!" We embraced knowing that we would be working together a lot more.

"But how are you going to manage that with everything?" I asked curiously.

"I'll be here every weekend and every taping." He said quietly.

"Why every weekend?"

"To learn how to wrestle."

"Why?" I enquired.

"There are two ways the storyline between you and Corey can go. 1, we team to go against Corey and Johnny, or 2, I fight Corey which will lead to a match between you two." He replied.

"I like them both but my character would probably like to have a one on one match with Corey but I really want to team with you."

"It'll work out." My brother reassured me before walking off. I replayed his words in my head knowing he was saying something but not knowing what it was. I quickly brushed it off and got ready for a segment that I had to do.

We were taping the third and final episode for that night when a familiar guitar slide rang out.

_Behold The King,_

_The King Of Kings_

The crowd were on their feet. Triple H was in the building. He walked down to the ring hand in hand with Stephanie McMahon. They climbed up the steel steps together and Hunter held the middle rope down to let Stephanie into the ring first. Hunter then stepped into the ring and went to the opposite corner to get a microphone. He then walked to the centre of the ring and gave Stephanie a quick kiss. He lifted the microphone and started speaking.

"You people may not have expected me here tonight being COO but we have a major announcement." He paused for dramatic effect, "NXT High School is having a live special event on the 13th of November and we've decided to revive the In Your House naming for this NXT High School special event. So the name will be NXT High In Your House." The Crowd cheered for this announcement until my music hit and I walked out with a microphone. I went to speak but Triple H cut me off. "Now Gwyndaf, what are you doing out here?"

"I want a match against Corey at NXT High In Your House." I flatly said.

"Well I can't grant you that."

"Oh, _The_ _COO_ can't make a match. What about the time you made the Special Guest referee at SummerSlam 2011 _and _this year. Or all those matches for Daniel Bryan. Or that time-" I was cut off by Triple H.

"You've proved yourself. But I still can't make _that _match. But I am making a match for next week. Next week Corey & Johnny vs. Gwyndaf & a partner of your choice. Otherwise it's a 2 on 1 handicap match."

"Anybody?" I asked.

"Anybody." Triple H reiterated as _King Of Kings _started playing and I went back through the curtain as Triple H stared me down. I then waited for a few seconds before I went further into the backstage area. After being congratulated I saw Hunter and Stephanie come through the curtain and Hunter came straight up to me.

"Hey Gwyndaf." Hunter greeted me

"Hi, Sir." I replied.

"Call me Paul."

"Okay."

"Anyway I wanted to see you because I feel that you have a special talent. I would be your mentor but I have all these important shows to go to, Raw and Smackdown every Monday and Tuesday, so I can't but I may have called in a favour from a friend of mine." I looked around and saw a WWE Hall Of Famer. A Three-time WWE Champion, one-time World Heavyweight Champion, Three Time Intercontinental Champion, one-time European Champion, six-time Tag Team Champion, Winner of two Royal Rumbles and the first person to ever have the WWE Grand Slam. Mr. Wrestlemania, The Showstopper, The Icon, The Heartbreak Kid. Shawn Michaels.

My jaw instantly dropped. Not only was I complimented by Triple H but I am being mentored by Shawn Michaels. My Childhood Hero. He then spoke.

"So kid, I've heard a lot about you from Paul, and before you call me Mr. Michaels, call me Shawn."

"Thank you Shawn. You have no idea how much you have influenced me over the years."

"Thanks kid. Now I only have 2 rules. One, Give everything you can in that ring, Two, Don't ever take me for granted and we'll be fine." We then said our goodbyes and Shawn was going to be at NXT High School for the foreseeable future. Life couldn't get any better than this.

**Thanks for reading. Now I know that this is one of my shorter chapters but I guarantee that the one on Saturday will be at least 1500 words long. Anyway please rate & review and until Saturday, Bye :3**


	15. Chapter 14-Training

**Hi. I know I said that there would be a chapter last Saturday but it was half term and Steam was having a sale on both weekends and I may have slightly forgotten to update. So from now on I will not make any promises when it comes to updating the story. Anyways, on with the story.**

**NXT High School**

**Chapter 14-Training**

_Life couldn't get any better than this._

I went to bed that night feeling on top of the world, like nothing could bring me down. Little did I know how hard it would be.

**The NXT Morning**

I was awoken suddenly by my phone playing Holiday by Green Day. _'I really need to change that ringtone.' _I thought to myself. I quickly answered the phone to hear Shawn.

"Morning, Mr Michaels." I greeted

"I already told you to call me Shawn." I remember the talk I had with Paul Levesque and Shawn Michaels. "Anyways, meet me downstairs in the gym in half an hour. No food."

"Okay, Shawn I'll be there in half an hour."

"Good, see you later Gwyndaf." Shawn then promptly hung up. I quickly got out of bed, showered and put on a pair of shorts and a 'Property of WWE' t-shirt. I quickly rushed out of the room and got to the gym at 7:15. I was 15 minutes early but then saw Shawn running the ropes. He then gave an imaginary opponent a forearm smash, he then kipped up, did a reverse atomic drop and then a scoop slam. I went up to him and asked him a question.

"Shawn, do you ever miss competing?" He paused and then answered.

"Sometimes. But then I wake up next to my wife without pain and get to see my kids everyday. When I see them, I remember I did it for the right reasons." He then smiled at me knowing that there was another question on my mind.

"Would you ever have one more match?" I asked

"If I could, yes. But I know that Mark would beat my ass." I was perplexed. "Mark?"

"Undertaker." He answered. "Anyway, enough about me, lets do this." We both slid in the ring and Shawn told me to run the ropes for 10 minutes. I did so and put my hands on my knees when I finished. Shawn told me to do 20 sit-ups. Once I did that I had to run the ropes for 20 minutes. Shawn then went out of the room to go do something, so I went into the highfliers ring and tried to do some more moves like a _Shooting Star Press_, an _Elbow Drop_ and a _Split Leg Moonsault_. Just as I had successfully done a _Split Leg Moonsault_, Shawn came in with Corey and motioned me to get into the ring we were in before. We all sat down and Shawn spoke first.

"Now, Paul told me that you are in a feud together. So I wanted you both here to practice your promos against each other with no script. Okay?" Me and Corey both nodded. "Now Gwyndaf, you go first."

"Okay, one question first. What has happened, where are we in the feud?" I asked.

"Corey has just attacked you after winning a match." Shawn replied. I nodded my head and started speaking.

"Corey, last week you attacked me after I won my match. Big mistake. Cheap shots will not bring me down. I will keep on getting up. I will become stronger and when I get my match against you at NXT High: In Your House. There will be hell to pay. But until then, I will make your life hell. That's not a threat, that's a promise." I said.

"Okay Corey, your turn."

"Gwyndaf, you think that I'm scared of you. I'm not. I never was. You're just too small. Everyone in this arena knows that I was always the one who carried the team. If I wasn't there you would never have won any of those matches. Without me, you are a worthless piece of crap." Shawn motioned for me to respond.

"Yeah Corey, you might be right. Hahaha, who am I kidding, you are wrong. Whenever I step into this ring, people stand up. When I start talking, people listen. Hell, even when I'm on commentary, people listen and take note of what I am saying. Nobody cares about you because they know that there is always someone better. Someone who outclasses you in every aspect of this business. That person is me." Shawn then stopped us and asked Corey a question.

"Corey, what would you do next?"

"Punch him or give him a powerbomb." Corey responded.

"Very good. The segment would probably end in a brawl or a beat down." Shawn said. "Now I want to see what you can do against each other in the ring."

Me and Corey walked to opposite corners of the ring. Shawn was going to be referee and he called for the bell. Me and Corey quickly locked and Corey got me into a headlock. I pushed him to the ropes and he rebounded off the ropes and hit me with a shoulder tackle. He taunted me and ran to the opposite set of ropes, ran over me and when he bounced back, I jumped over him and hit him with a dropkick. Corey quickly rolled out of the ring and I ran to the opposite ropes and hit a suicide dive and rolled Corey back into the ring. We locked up again and Corey put me in a wristlock. I reversed it and went up to the top rope and hit an arm drag from the top rope. I ran to the cover but only got a 1 count. I got Corey into a sleeper hold but he elbowed his way out of it and hit me with a clothesline for a 1 count. We both got up and hit each other with punches until I got the upper hand and hit a suplex. I got Corey up and hit a double underhook backbreaker for a 2 count. I keep hitting Corey with moves like a neckbreaker, a bulldog, a triple rolling northern lights suplex and a Superkick but Corey kept on kicking out at 2 and a half. I picked Corey up but he hit me with a dropkick. Shawn started to count us out but we both got up at 9 and Corey hit me with 3 Clotheslines and his signature _Slingshot Suplex_. Corey then hit me with the _Geordie Powerbomb_ and covered me and Shawn started counting,

1!…

2!… I kicked out at 2 and a half. Corey then picked me up and put me on top of the turnbuckle and tried to hit me with a Superplex but I blocked it and hit a sunset flip powerbomb and went back up to the top rope and hit the _Imploding 450 Splash_ and pinned him.

1!…

2!… Kickout at 2 and a half. Corey got up and tried to hit me with a clothesline but I ducked and hit _The Downfall_ and covered him.

1!…

2!…

3! I laid down and sold my injuries but got up and had my arm raised by Shawn. Then Corey got up and we embraced in a brohug. Shawn then spoke up.

"Now I know why Paul has told me to come here. You guys had an awesome match. Only one criticism. You need more near falls." I looked towards Corey and we both nodded.

"We can do that." Shawn then gave me and Corey a hug and left. I looked at Corey and spoke.

"Let's get to work."


	16. Chapter 15-The Girl Named April

**NXT High School**

**Chapter 15-The Girl Named April**

"_Let__'__s get to work.__"_

For most of that day, me and Corey worked on various ways to make our matches more interesting. After what seemed like 10 minutes, which was actually 2 hours, we stopped and we sat down. Corey sat with his legs straight while I sat Indian style with my legs crossed.

"You remind me of CM Punk when you sit like that." Corey said.

"Well he is one of my idols. If I ever meet him again, I'm going to ask him a question." I said.

"What?" Corey asked.

"Whether I could use the _Anaconda Vice _as a finisher. I need a submission finisher and I don't know what I want."

"You could use the _Koji Clutch_." Corey said,

"Sami Zayn does it." I responded

"What about a _Cloverleaf_."

"Far too many people use it." I quickly dismissed the notion but then had a brainwave. "What about a _Straight Jacket_ _Camel Clutch_?" I said.

"What?"

"A _Straight Jacket Camel Clutch_." I repeated

"How would you do it?" Corey asked while looking perplexed.

"Like this." I quickly wrapped his own arms around his head and under his chin, turned him over, sat on his back and pulled back. Corey quickly tapped out.

"When did you think of this?" Corey asked.

"I didn't." I said simply.

"How?" Corey asked.

"Video games can teach us more than you think." I said. Corey saw right through my façade.

"You got it from WWF No Mercy, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I get all my good moves from there."

"Did _The Downfall _come from there?" Corey enquired,

"No, The Hurricane/Gregory Helms did it. I mean, What up with that?" I said mimicking The Hurricane's signature catchphrase. Corey smirked.

"You need sleep, don't you?" I nodded and we went to our respective rooms to sleep.

**The NXT Morning-2****nd**** October 2013**

That morning I woke up at about 10 o'clock and fired up my computer to play WWF No Mercy. After about an hour of playing, I logged onto Old Skool Reunion and looked at what WWF No Mercy mods and move hacks they had. I then scrolled through some CAW's and found ones of me and Corey. After downloading everything and making sure I had put it into the correct place, I loaded up WWF No Mercy. I have to say, the people on there are really good and enjoy what they do. After playing as myself and Corey for 2 hours, I realised that I hadn't eaten all day. I went downstairs and had some lunch in the canteen. Afterwards, I changed into my ring gear and found Corey in the ring room with Jack, Johnny, Sheamus and Bruno. I ran underneath the ropes and met up with them all. After a little chit chat, I asked Corey a question.

"Corey, do you want to practice for what our match next month?"

"I don't see why not. I think just to allow this feud to continue/go into another feud, we need Johnny and Sheamus run in to interfere and Jack and Bruno to run in a minute later to break it up." With that everyone got out of the ring bar me and Corey.

We locked up and Corey got me into a waist lock which I reversed into a wristlock and then into an arm wrech. I then ran up to the top rope and gave Corey an arm drag which flung him across the ring. He rolled out of the ring while I ran to the ropes and jumped through the ropes and gave Corey a suicide dive. I rolled him back into the ring and started giving him different kicks and attacks like an _Enziguri_, a _Shining Wizard_ and lots of dropkicks and calf kicks. I got Corey into an armbar but he wouldn't quit, so I put him in the _Straight Jacket Camel Clutch_. When I had locked it in and Corey was close to quitting, Sheamus and Johnny broke it up and started beating me up. Sheamus gave me the _Irish Curse_, Johnny gave me the _Winds Of Change_ and Corey gave me a _Geordie Powerbomb_. When they started stomping me, Jack and Bruno ran into the ring and started punching Johnny and Sheamus while Corey watched. I took this opportunity to sit against the ropes and catch my breath. Corey then saw me and ran towards me but I slid through his legs and ran to the ropes and hit a _Cyclone Forearm_. After another _Cyclone Forearm_, I decided to pay homage to my hero/mentor. I went to one of the corners and tuned up the band and hit _Sweet Chin Music_. I then went up to the top rope and hit the _Imploding 450 Splash_. Knowing that putting Corey in the _Straight Jacket Camel Clutch_ wouldn't work, I got out of the ring and got a chair. I had a smirk on my face as I put the chair on Corey leg so his leg was in the hole between the seat and back. After climbing to the top rope and getting ready to jump, I heard Corey shout,

"I Quit!" After hearing that I went down but then went back and did a leg drop onto the chair and then invited Jack and Bruno back into the ring and celebrated. I then heard clapping coming from across the room and saw April coming towards the ring. After sliding in the ring, she stands up and starts talking.

"That was really fucking good. If half the main roster could put on a match like that then I think that more people would subscribe to the Network." April started, "I mean hell, even if only a quarter could have a match like that, there still would be loads of subscribers." April then started talking about the match itself and complimented me on all of my moves and how 'awesome' they were. I then started looking at the clock on the wall and hoping she would shut up soon. To my (and everybody elses) amazement she did. After she did, Corey and the others went off for a shower while I practised some of my other moves. I did so for a few minutes until I noticed that April was still there. After executing a perfect _High-Angle Senton Bomb_ otherwise known as a _Swanton Bomb_, I got out of the ring and went up to April.

"Did you want to ask me something?" April was just staring at me or rather my body. "See something that you like?" She started to stutter when trying to look for an answer. But I cut her off.

"April, you don't need to say anything. I do. Remember that time when you sat down at our table for breakfast one of the first days I was here. I couldn't help but look at how beautiful you were. When I close my eyes, I see your face. I know you might think that I am a freak for saying that but I feel that you are one of if not the most beautiful girls here." I paused but then started talking again, "What I really want to say is, April, will you be my girlfriend?"

**So, Gwyndaf asks out April. If you don't know who April is, she is Paige's daughter. As I said in my summary, this is an Alternate Universe. Thank you to ****ThatGuyWasHere**** who followed and favourited this story. Also, I really want to see more reviews on this story. It really helps me to see what I can do and how to improve the story. I also feel sad to know that my story only has 11 reviews. I know I sound like a brat but if I get more reviews it can help this story move along faster. Now all my ranting is over. Once the feud with Corey is finished and all the feuds I want to do are over, this story will not have new chapters, BUT, I may redo them because I know that there is a lot more that I could do on the first chapters. Anyway, Please review and follow. Thank you, Bye :3**


	17. Chapter 16-The Decision & Shirts

**NXT High School**

**Chapter 16-The Decision & Shirts **

"_What I really want to say is, April, will you be my girlfriend?__"_

April sat in her spot in silence, trying to comprehend what I asked her. After a few minutes she finally spoke.

"I never knew you felt that way." She paused for another moment. "But to answer your question. Yes, I will be your girlfriend." With that our lips met. It wasn't rough. It was passionate. It just felt so right. After about 1 minute, we broke apart with huge smiles on our faces. I was the first to speak.

"So, when are we going to tell our friends?" I asked,

"No need." We both turned to see Corey, Johnny and Sheamus looking at us with their arms crossed. They obviously saw what happened. They all sat to either side of me and April as we linked hands with each other.

"Gwynny, I must admit that I have never seen you happier in your life." Corey said, "But only one thing we need to clear up." Me and April looked at each other with confusion on our faces.

"What?" April asked.

"Is this now going to be a storyline?" Corey asked. Me and April both looked at each other and our eyes said the same thing.

"Possibly but right now, once both our storylines are over I think it could happen." I said. After that I escorted April back to her room and we shared a brief kiss outside her door. Once she had gone inside I headed up to my room. After about 10 minutes of me sitting on my bed and going on my social networks, when Corey, Sheamus, Johnny, Bruno and Jack came in.

"So," Jack started, "Corey tells me you reeled in the 'poon'." I shook my head at Jack.

"Don't ever use that word, or so help me, I will Superkick you and throw you out a window." I said as seriously as I could. Unfortunately, after a few seconds we all burst into laughter.

"You gonna channel you inner Shawn Michaels?" Bruno asked while giggling.

"Well if you're not down with that we got two words for ya…" I said

"Suck It!" We all shouted so that only we could hear while doing the DX crotch chop. Once we had all stopped laughing, we all sat down. Me on my computer chair, Jack and Corey on his bed, Sheamus and Bruno on Sheamus' bed and Johnny on his bed.

"Now, I just loaded up Smackdown vs. Raw 2006 on the computer with another controller. Who wants to try and beat me?" I said as I held up the other controller.

**2 Hours and 17 Matches Later**

No one could beat 'The Dragon' in Smackdown vs. Raw 2006. With the _Cyclone _(Spin-out fireman's carry facebuster) and _Sweet Chin Music _as finishers he was not beaten. That was our day until about 2 o'clock in the afternoon when we had another meeting with Regal and Russo (With that name they could have been a tag team). I started off the meeting by speaking.

"There's one thing I want to ask before we go into this. What will be the outcome of the match between me and Corey?" I asked. Regal answered first.

"Well, we don't know yet and we don't know whether any turns will happen." In the immortal words of Nerd Cubed. Ah, Fuck. I wouldn't be phased by it but I prefer to know what is happening so I know what spots to do and how to pace the match. "But, we think that Gwyndaf, you, will stay as a face. You have the second most followed twitter in the school."

"Who has the most?" I asked more tongue in cheek.

"April." Figures that my new girlfriend was more popular than me, "but some of that is because she's been wrestling all over Europe and people already know her." Vince Russo then interjected.

"You are massively over. I don't think the higher ups will want you to turn. Ratings are up in your segments especially with Corey because people know that things will happen." That comment made Corey beam. "We also want your guys' input on something as well." My mind was going into overdrive as Regal spoke.

"What would you all say if we said that all of you guys would get a shirt?" I was shocked but on the outside I was calm.

"That sounds awesome. What would they say on them?" I asked.

"Well, that is what we want you to decide on. We want those designs in before the taping, so I'm giving you guys 4 days to get them finished. If you can't decide on any designs, bring them into the meeting in 4 days and we'll decide. If 2 or more designs are good enough, we'll keep them for future shirts. Now, any questions regarding anything we just talked about?" We all shook our heads. "Good, I'll see you six in 4 days." We all shook hands and Me, Corey Johnny, Sheamus, Jack and Bruno left the meeting and headed to mine, Johnny and Sheamus' room to draw up some designs. We sat in silence for 10 minutes while we were thinking of ideas before I broke the silence.

"Guys, what are you thinking of having on your shirts?" Corey was first to say something.

"I want something revolving my finisher. What about you?" Corey asked.

"Well. I want a shirt that depicts my finisher happening with the word Implode! On the bottom on a black background." We then went around the room with our ideas. We then drew them up to the best of our abilities. I was just finishing up when we heard a knock at our door.

"I'll get it" I said as I got up from my chair. I opened the door to see my girlfriend standing there smiling at me looking beautiful. "Hey babe." I said before I kissed her and we stayed like that for about 10 seconds until I heard Corey say, "Put her down Gwyndaf." We both pulled away and looked at Corey. "What? Do I have something on my face?" I looked around and found the nearest thing to throw at him, which, thankfully for him, was a pillow before I turned my attention back to my girlfriend.

"Hey babe, how are you?"

"Awesome now that I can see you. Can I come in?" She asked.

"Of course, we were just designing shirt designs 'cause Regal asked us to." She nodded listening to me intently. "I also found out that I am the second most followed wrestler on Twitter on NXT High."

"Who's first?" She asked smirking, already knowing the answer.

"You." I mumbled.

"Who?"

"You." I said whilst bowing my head.

"That wasn't so hard was it." She said whilst condescendingly patting my head. After that had transpired we hung out for the next few hours just watching the WWE Network and talking (What? It was the WrestleMania 27 main event. Miz vs. John Cena A.K.A Borefest 27. Am I right?).

**The Final Tapings**

Today was the day of the last taping. We were only taping one episode because we had filmed all the others. Me, Corey, Johnny and Gwydion were backstage when Shawn came up to us.

"Hey, kiddo. How you doing?" Shawn asked.

"I'm doing great Shawn, how are you and the family?" I know a bit about Shawn and his family but had never met them in person.

"Good, I keep in contact via Skype. Who's this?" Shawn asked pointing at my brother.

"Shawn, meet my brother Gwydion Wheeler."

"Hi." They both said in one form or another.

"You look like you could be twins if you were both the same size." Shawn said.

"I know. Shawn could I ask you a question?"

"Sure kiddo."

"Would you want to be apart of this angle with me and Corey?" I asked

"Of course. You know I wouldn't pass up an opportunity like this." Shawn answered

"I knew you wouldn't, Mr WrestleMania, Showstopper, The Icon." I said.

"So what would this angle involve?"

"Tuning up a band and some good ol' DXness!"

"Is that even a thing?" Shawn asked.

"It is now." I answered with a laugh.

**So, Gwyndaf and April are a couple and unwittingly outed themselves in the first 10 minutes of the relationship, Everyone's getting a shirt, Gwyndaf introduces his brother to Shawn and Shawn gets involved in the angle. Now I said in the last chapter that I wanted more reviews. What I mean is that I want constructive criticism about what I could do better and what needs to be more a focus etc. I also want more OC's around the age of my OC's (14,15,16 years old) so I can see what to do in terms of story. I also know that my updates are a bit erratic but stay with me here. Knowing you guys are reading makes me feel warm and accomplished inside and from the bottom of my heart can say that I love you all for reading, reviewing, following, sharing and doing everything else you do because it keeps the writers like me who do this as a hobby aside from work or school doing it. Because of the amazing community on this website, you guys are the reason that I keep going. Thank You, G :3**


	18. Chapter 17-The Scene Is Set

**NXT High School**

**Chapter 17-The Scene Is Set**

'Synchronise' by Skwyd came on as I walked past the curtain and out onto the stage. I walked over to the timekeepers area for a microphone. I then rolled into the ring and stood up in the middle of the ring, looked at the crowd and put the microphone to my lips.

"So…Last week Corey gave me and ultimatum. Either find myself a partner or face him and Johnny in a handicap match. I have a partner but firstly I would like to introduce a person who has taken me on as he 'prodigy'. So, mystery mentor would you like to come out." I pointed towards the stage for what felt like 10 minutes but was only about 20 seconds when the first drum beat of 'Sexy Boy' rang out and Shawn Michaels came out. To say the crowd went wild is an understatement. Shawn did his entrance and slid in the ring and hugged me. I then went to speak when Corey came out on the stage.

"So, The Showstopper, Mr. WrestleMania is your mentor." Using air quotes around mentor. "Do you not understand that the reason I stabbed you in the back was because you are worthless piece of shit."

"Oh, I'm hurt. Just kidding. I've been called a lot worse than that. That insult is what, 8th Grade. I've been thrown more than my fair share of name calling but that is just a reason why you a worthless piece of shit. Because you have to try and degrade other people using petty insults to make you look better. But mind games won't work on this Welsh Warrior." Corey then came into the ring while my partner quickly and quietly came down to the ring and stood on the top turnbuckle nearest Corey.

"I don't care about how you're a 'Welsh Warrior'. I'm here to find out who your partner is for the match." Corey demanded.

"Well, you might want to turn around." Just as he turned my tag partner came off the top rope and hit a crossbody. He then got up and took off his mask. "Corey, meet my brother, Gwydion." I went to the corner opposite where Corey was and pointed to Shawn as I stamped my foot on the ground. I kept doing this until he got up and then hit _Sweet Chin Music_ right on his chin. The crowd popped like crazy. Me, Shawn And Gwydion then exited the ring and went backstage to get ready for the rest of the night. However once we had made it to Gorilla, I saw my girlfriend getting for her match which was after the match that went on after us.

"Hey, babe." I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist. She turned her head and had a kiss. "Be Safe."

"I'll be fine" She replied. "I always take care of myself. My opponents however may end up with a few bruises in the morning." I looked at her with a mock angry look on my face. "I work stiff. Okay?"

"Well, as long as you don't hurt anyone too much, I won't condemn it. Now I will you to get ready. Love you"

"Love you too." I left after I gave her a quick peck on her lips.

**1 Hour Later**

After seeing April win her match it was time for my tag match. Corey and Johnny came out to 'Holiday' by Green Day. After standing for around 2 minutes to allow for a commercial, 'Synchronise' rang out through the arena and once the beat dropped me and my brother came out, ran into the ring and started punching Corey and Johnny respectively. Once we had them up against the ropes we ran at them and gave them a clothesline over the top rope onto the floor. After they had regrouped Gwydion and Johnny started first in the ring. They locked up but Johnny got the advantage by kicking Gwydion in the mid-section and utilising quick tags to stomp Gwydion in the corner and tag team moves. Johnny was in the ring when Gwydion hit an _Enziguri_ catching Johnny square in the face. Gwydion then started crawling over me while Johnny started crawling towards Corey. They tagged us in at the same time but while Corey went between the ropes I hit a _Springboard Hurricanrana_. I bounced off the ropes and hit a Clothesline and waited until Corey was up to hit a dropkick and then a _Spear_. Corey crawled towards the corner while I ran towards him and hit a _Stinger Splash_ and _The Downfall_. I then tried to pin him.

1!…

2!.. Johnny broke up the count and started kicking me until Gwydion hit a _Lifting Reverse DDT_ on Johnny. I saw that Corey was still down so I went up to the top rope and was about to hit the _Imploding 450 Splash_ but Corey got me into position for the _Geordie Powerbomb_. I tried to punch out of position but I didn't help. I then shifted my weight and pinned Corey in a Sunset Flip.

1!…

2!…

3! I quickly rolled out of the ring and up the ramp with my brother to escape the wrath of Corey. Corey signalled for a microphone and spoke.

"Gwyndaf, you coward. You stole a victory because you know that you can't beat me without cheating."

"Corey, how was I cheating? I didn't hold you clothes to gain extra leverage. I didn't use the ropes or any weapons. So your point is invalid." I Replied.

"Are you sure you still want a match at NXT High: In Your House?" Corey asked.

"Yeah, not just that but I want it to be an I Quit match. You up for that or you just a little coward?" I asked back.

"I'm all for it. Not only that but if I win you have to join our team as a slave."

"Yeah, and if I win I get a shot at your friend Sheamus' NXT High Championship."

"You're on." And then the show faded to black. Once we got backstage, I noticed that Corey was very distant towards me. I thought that it was just the fact that I won the match. Little did I know how big the problem was…

**Thanks for reading and keep the OC's coming in. Please tell people and Review. Thanks, G :3**


End file.
